


Cat got your Tongue?

by 2space_lesbo1



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Catlad!Tim Drake, Gen, M/M, Minor Character Death, Stray!Tim Drake, but that's it, i have no idea how to tag superhero fics oops, like in the beginning, not a big fan of either, not a lot of either though, some flirting, some violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-13 20:37:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14120337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2space_lesbo1/pseuds/2space_lesbo1
Summary: Tim Drake did figure out Batman's identity, no he did realize that Batman needs a Robin after Jason died. But he didn't confront Batman. He couldn't.So he's found by someone else when his father is killed.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~!
> 
> This maybe a surprise to some people who read my fics. Me, a Batman fan? You don't even know the start of it. I've been a fan of Batman since I was ten years old- that's nearly seven years of loving the caped crusader. 
> 
> I did have a lapse where I wasn't as interested, but then my brother got me "Batman: Arkham Knight" as an early birthday present and so the Batfamily has consumed me once more. 
> 
> And, out of the many Robins, Tim Drake has to be my favorite. I remembered seeing "Catlad" and falling in love the idea. So, with my renewed interest, I thought, hey, why not write a short fix of him? 
> 
> This should be three-four chapters unless I expand on the story idea. For now four should be the most. 
> 
> And yes I am still a sucker for TimKon. They're just so cute together ok?! 
> 
> Anyway... without further ado, here's my fic. It's still a bit of a work in progress, and sorry if there are any errors(I don't have a beta reader :p) and sorry if this first chapter(prologue) is a bit short. The chapters should get longer but I'm kind of lazy so just wait I guess haha. 
> 
> Here we go that's enough from me:

With shaking shoulders and jelly legs, Tim falls to his knees, the blood quickly soaking into his knees. He reaches a trembling hand forward, placing it around the boomerang lodged in his father’s chest and pulls and yanks at it. It doesn't even move. Growing more desperate, he inches closer, ignroingnthe squelch of blood as it soaks pst his jeans and into his skin. As he struggles to breathe he grabs the boomerang with his other hand and yanks harder- but the weapon doesn't even budge. 

“No…” Tim whispers, throat tight and he can't breathe. His hands fall straight into the blood and his entire body jolts as they turn red with his father’s essence, making it appear as though he had done it. He falls backwards, chest heaving as he tries his best to breathe. He needs to, after all. But he can't, not with his father’s eyes locked on him inna lifeless stare, mouth hooked open, small droplets of blood painting his chin and cheeks. “No!”

He hardly registers the sound of light, quick footsteps behind him. He barely even registers the curvy shadow that falls over him. He doesn't register the sharp intake of breath from the person who had just entered his home- or, what had been his home. This just feels like a husk of what it had once been. 

Him and his father were just starting to connect again. And now he's dead. 

“Oh dear.” he does register the feminine voice but he can't tell if he cares or not. He can only stare forward, eyes bulging from his skull, heart pounding in his throat. “You poor thing.” 

More footsteps and a woman comes into his view, staring down at Tim, as though she's trying not to look at his dead father. He shakily looks to her, tears only now sliding down his cheeks. He would be shocked to see that Catwoman was in his house if he cared. But, frankly, he doesn't right now. He'd also probably be curious if he could feel anything in his chest aside from pain and the need to breathe. 

“I'm so sorry,” Catwoman was saying, her already smooth voice growing softer as she bent to his height on the ground. Her eyes meet his and they force him to look away from the bleeding body just between them. “But… could you breathe with me, possibly?” 

How could she ask him something like that? He wouldn't be able to… Yet as he continued to stare into her eyes, he could somehow feel her calm seeping into him, washing his throughout his body. And he began to match her breathing, even as his tears blurred his vision. 

“That's it, kitten, you're doing wonderful,” Catwoman continues in that cool tone, hesitantly inching closer to him. “Just deep breathes. It'll be okay. I promise you.” 

His eyes scrunch up, pushing the fathered tears loose and down his cheeks inna waterfall. And, even if he doesn't really know her aside from her thief persona, he still has to launch forward, needing warmth and contact from any living person. Leather clad arms wrap around him a moment later, a hand with metal tipped fingers running through his locks. 

“You're lucky I was nearby,” Catwoman whispered, continuing to brush his hair with her fingers softly. It's comforting and Tim’s eyelids begin to droop despite the situation. “Don't worry, though, I won't leave you here alone.” 

And that's how Tim met her.


	2. The Run In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I added another chapter... But I don't know if it'll stay that long as of yet. 
> 
> But here's the next chapter! Thanks to everyone who commented and left kudos on the last chapter! Really helps me want to continue writing ^~^

Cool, night air blasts against Tim’s masked face as he dashes across rooftops, his leather tail whipping behind him. It tugs on the back of his belt where he has it latched above his tailbone. He leaps from the edge of the rooftop and dives down, landing in a crouched position on a fire escape. He then climbs down the rest of the ladder calmly, pulling a small bag of cat food from his belt. 

“Here kitty kitties,” he calls out, foot landing on the concrete of the alleyway ground. He stares straight at the dumpster he knows they're gathered underneath, the poor cats only able to find this place to call their shelter. If only he could take them home with him. Then they'd be warm and happy. 

There are a few soft mewls and the group of three, scrawny cats slink out and towards him. Their ears are perked and their eyes are wide- well, aside from the kitty’s whose eyes are sealed shut. He crouched down and holds one of his clawed hands out to allow them to sniff him once more. One of them, or, as he likes to call her, Snooky, rubs her cheek along one of her fingers, her lips parting and her teeth dragging along his iron claw. Another, Suitcase, meows and moves closer to him, rubbing against his thighs as the last, Eddy, licks the palm of his hand with shaky coordination. 

“Hello, my kittens,” he said to them fondly, scratching and petting them best he can. There are three of them and only one of him. He has to quickly move his hands from each cat to be able to equally distribute his love to them. 

Tim always makes this stop every night no matter what he's doing. Well, he makes this stop among many others. He just loves to see, feed and love all the cats who don't have homes except for the cold, ruthless Gotham streets. He knows that they can be unforgiving, after all. 

He grabs the bag and spots the bowl he'd brought here nights ago. He then slides it over and, with the cats still rubbing him, pours a good amount for the three kitties. Upon hearing and smelling the food, they hurry over and begin to ravenously devour the food. 

“Slow down, kitties,” he said to them, scratching Suitcase in the “sweet spot”- the spot where the tail connects with the rest of the body. Almost every cat he's ever encountered loves to be scratched here. “I don't want you to choke.” 

“How are they?” he glances up as a familiar shadow falls over him. Selina, dressed in her Catwoman costume, stands over him. A moment later and she's crouched beside him as well, watching the cats eat with him. 

“Hungry, of course,” he replied, moving to scratch Snooky in her favorite spot now: beneath the ears. Her ears are normally red and irritated from her constantly scratching at them, so for him to rub gently and carefully there can ease her itch there. “But what else could they be? They are strays.” 

Catwoman smirks and flicks his cheek playfully. “So are you,” she points out, straightening back up. He chuckles and does so as well. 

“But aren't I your kitten?” he asked just as playfully, looking up at her through his lashes. 

“Of course,” she said with just as much fondness Tim had had for the cats earlier. “Now then, kitten, we should get to work. I am wanting that cat statue, after all.” 

“So we’re hitting the museum tonight?” Tim inquired with a hum, crossing his arms over his chest. He follows her as she walks towards the other side of the alley, both of their hips swaying with each step. She really did rub off on him heavily. 

“Where else would we?” Catwoman said in return. She clicks her tongue and Isis, their black cat, lands on her shoulders, purring softly. “Let's go before the Bat comes out to play as well.” 

“I don't think it'd be a problem if he brought his sidekicks with him,” Tim said with another hum, this time sounding more excited. He's always enjoyed the boys Batman has following him around, or, the Robins as they're called. Then again, Red Hood and Nightwing haven't been Robin in a long time as he's heard. 

Catwoman chuckles and then leaps up, scaling the building easily. Tim smirks and quickly follows with the same amount of ease, following in her footsteps by grabbing each threshold she uses. He'd learnt quickly that was the best tactic- follow Catwoman’s way and he'd get up more easily than with his own way. 

He continues to follow her along the top of the building, leaping when she does before he diverts. She goes through one vent and he slides in through a window, easily opening it without a hitch. He looks up when a red, blinking light catches his eye and he darts behind a corner before a camera could spot him. He glances around to check for others and then pulls out a device he created: a remote hacking device. He powers it on and aims it towards the camera, disabling it a moment later. It will loop the same last ten minutes of footage for as long as he pleases. 

With that done, Tim slinks around the corner and continues this process with any other camera he comes across. Once finished with all in the area, he decided to find a pretty gift to give to Selina, and maybe something extra for himself. He pulls the goggles which had been resting just in front of the plastic ears, frowning when this pulls at the hood as well, momentarily blocking his view. He pushes the hood back and blows at the few strands of his hair that had fallen out, pressing the button on the side of his goggles. 

These goggles aren't just for decoration, after all. Tim had made them to have x-ray vision, heat reading and night vision. Oh, and they are very useful when running across or leaping off the sides of rooftops. 

With the x-ray vision on, Tim looks through the walls and the cases, scoffing at all of the boring artefacts. He needs something else, something attention grabbing. He can't settle for second rate things, after all. 

His eyes glide across a compartment and… there. A necklace with a cat shaped pendant. He steps closer to it and looks to his hand, sticking out a single clawed finger. He then pushes the goggles back to their place on his head and finds the lock, using his claw to pick the lock. He smirks as the lock clicks. Wow, they do really have crappy security here. He opens the container and catches a breath when he sees the necklace.

The pendant hangs from a golden chain, the cat cut out to be sitting leisurely in midair. It appears to be made of a blue mineral- maybe diamond or sapphire. It’s strange he and Selina hadn’t heard about its arrival, but he wouldn’t think too long on it. He reaches out and carefully plucks it from its perch, admiring it a bit closer. Selina would love this.

He nearly drops the necklace a second later when the loud, blaring alarm screeches to life. He frowns and pockets the jewelry carefully in a compartment on his belt. Did he trip the alarm? No, he’d made damn sure not to. Then it must have been Catwoman. Which would mean Batman and possibly one of his boys would arrive here in ten minutes at the most. He pulls back from the compartment, shutting it with a light kick. He then drops to a crouch and crawls into the vents, finding Selina not too far off, Isis perched on her shoulders with a small statue in her mouth.

Ah. Even with all the training they’ve put Isis through, the cat still can accidentally trip alarms. Tim would have to find out how to fix that flaw. 

Selina meets his eyes and then looks to the glass ceiling just as it breaks, a large hulking mass landing in front of her. This mass unfurls to reveal the stern face of Batman himself just as Nightwing lands beside him. Tim watches Nightwing with high interest, noticing how each of his muscles ripples beneath his skin tight suit.

Thank god for spandex.

“Selina,” Batman said in his usually hard voice. 

“Batman,” Selina said in return with a small nod, taking the jewel from Isis’s mouth. “I’m sure you’re here to stop me, right?”

“Just put it back,” Batman ordered, though Tim could detect a tiny bit of exhaustion in his tone. Interesting.

Selina must hear it too because she loses the playful smile on her lips as they turn to a frown. She lowers the jewel and looks to Nightwing, an eyebrow raised. “What’s wrong with him?” she asks, not unkindly. Tim knows she’s always had a soft spot for Batman, just as Batman has always had a soft spot for her.

“Nothing you need to worry about,” Nightwing said with a small shrug of his shoulders. Selina’s frown deepens.

“Right…” she said and looked from Batman to Nightwing. “I think I will put this back and take my leave. Wouldn’t want to tire you two out anymore.”

“Thank you,” Batman said and Nightwing throws him a surprised look. Tim, too, is surprised. He’s never known Batman to be apologetic. Or to show any sign of human emotion.

Selina nods and throws a quick glance towards the vent Tim is currently crouched in. He is hardly able to catch the expectant look in her eyes as she hands the statue back to Isis, the cat sliding off her shoulders. He now realizes that she expects him to have gotten something worthwhile on this trip.

Well, lucky for her, he did. He knows she’s going to enjoy this necklace just as much, maybe even more, than the small statue. And, taking this as a hint, he silently turns and crawls back through the vents, placing each hand and foot down softly. If they wanted to get at least one item he’d have to sneak away. As far as they know, Tim is not yet on Batman’s radar and so they could use this to their advantage.

Once at the end of the vent, he pulls himself out slowly, continuing to listen to the conversation coming from the other room- that is what these fake ears are good for, after all. He built them to have small buds that connect to the ears that can pick sound up from far away better than normal human ears can.

Tim then heads for the way he came in, easily slipping through. He scales the side of a nearby building and he thinks he's gonna make it when-

He runs directly into a hard, muscular surface that feels almost like stone. 

He stumbles back in shock, reaching for his nose as it throws. It feels as though it just broke, like he'd just run into a wall. Yet as he looks up, he finds… oh god. 

Superboy stands in front of him, arms crossed over his chest, head tilted to the side. 

Tim’s mouth drops open and he can't stop himself from looking the superhero up and down. He'd heard Superboy and Superman were muscular and hot but… this was just ridiculous. He begins to speak before he can stop himself, and it's something he'd regret saying for a long time after: 

“Holy fuck you're hot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed! And, if you did, please leave some kudos and/or a comment. Helps keep me writing ^^


End file.
